1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light quantity control device for a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a light quantity control device for a camera. In the conventional light quantity control device, at lease two blades are movably supported in opposing directions in a linear manner relative to a bottom board having an opening, a rotational movement of a driving lever connected to these blades is changed to a liner movement, and the liner movement is outputted to the blades, thereby controlling the light quantity passing through the opening (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-241224).
However, in the conventional light quantity control device, a first blade and a second blade close the opening in cooperation with each other, the first blade and the second blade are engaged with individual pins, respectively, which are provided in the driving lever. To provide pins in such a way that movements of blades do not interfere, the arm of the driving lever has to be longer. Therefore, it is difficult to downsize the conventional light quantity control device.